


Against the Odds

by hipsterbloodritual



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterbloodritual/pseuds/hipsterbloodritual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is the kind of person who defies all odds against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Odds

John Watson is a man who defeats odds by accident.

John Watson should not have survived that explosion in Afghanistan. John Watson should be cold, dead and buried.

John Watson is quite alive.

John Watson should not exist. There is no way in the universe that a man such as him could exist. He is solid, like a rock, and he lets Sherlock Holmes alone and helps Sherlock Holmes understand human nature. The odds against someone having the patience to deal with the brothers Holmes are astronomical. John Watson exists.

Speaking of which, the odds against someone knowing John Watson and Sherlock Holmes at the same time are even worse. But he did exist. Michael Stamford existed.

The odds are against John Watson's life every day he accompanies Sherlock Holmes on a case.

John Watson stays alive to save Sherlock Holmes.

Every day.

John Watson is something of a miracle.


End file.
